Fixing a Little Problem
by BlackFalling
Summary: Misaki has  a...problem while at school.  How will he fix it? Will Akihiko help?


Fixing a Little Problem

Misaki looked sheepishly down the hallway at his university. That stupid Usagi-san had made a mess of him this morning before classes and he'd been thinking about it all day! Now he had a... 'problem'.

_Ugh! Idiot! I told him I had to leave! Stupid jerk!_

Misaki quickly rounded another corner and found what he was looking for. It was a bathroom that no one used because it was inconvenient to walk to the far end of the building.

* * *

><p>Akihiko waited in his car impatiently. Misaki was taking far too long in coming to the car today.<p>

_What is he doing? Is he with his Sumi-sempai?_ Akihiko thought in a menacing tone. He had made a mess of Misaki this morning specifically so he wouldn't forget that HE belonged to AKIHIKO.

Sick of waiting (and starting to worry that Misaki really was with his sempai), Akihiko got out of his car and headed into the building. After not finding Misaki in any of the usual places he began to ask around and Misaki's classmates told him they had seen him running off to the far end of the building. Akihiko made his way over there quickly. As he got there a younger man was leaving so he went right in and then stopped in his tracks, a look of shock all over his face.

* * *

><p>Misaki reached the bathroom as he was reaching his limit. His 'problem' needed to be fixed NOW. He rushed in just as someone was unlocking their stall so he quickly got in one of his own and closed the door so he wouldn't be seen. Misaki sat there, each second burning into his brain, till the other finally finished washing his hands and left. Misaki then set off at a furious pace, practically ripping his pants open, moaning in the process.<p>

_Stupid..Usagi-saaaannnnn..._Misaki moaned the others name in his head as he freed his manhood from his jeans and boxers and then gasped when he felt the cold air around it. Misaki pumped himself at a furious pace, he was so close...

* * *

><p>Akihiko stood in shock as the sounds of moaning forced their way into his brain for recognition.<p>

_Misaki?_

Akihiko slowly walked closer to the stall, now recognizing things being said.

"Ussagggiii-saaannnn.."

Akihiko's eyes widened as he heard his own name followed by several more grunts and moans.

_Should I...? Do I...? Go in?_

Akihiko's un-asked questions were answered for him then as Misaki called out his name louder than before, seemingly on the verge of orgasm. Without thinking Akihiko ducked under the stall and had come up in front of Misaki who had his eyes closed. He was about to reach out and touch the boy when Misaki practically yelled his name and came right there.

* * *

><p>Misaki sat in silence, breathing deeply with his eyes still closed as he recovered from his orgasm. Usagi-san had filled his thoughts as always and Misaki had only been able to come when he started thinking about Usagi-san filling him...touching him...kissing him...all the things Usagi-san does everyday. They were the only things that could complete Misaki. Right then, though he'd never admit it, Misaki really wanted to see Usagi-san...<p>

Misaki opened his eyes then and they immediately went wide in shock with his face turning bright red.

"How? Why?"

Misaki's question were answered with a deep kiss from Usagi-san, thrusting his tongue into the younger's mouth in dominance. Misaki moaned into the kiss despite himself and quickly wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck.

* * *

><p>Akihiko was stunned when he'd first entered the stall. Misaki looked so completely enthralled, so...sexy. Akihiko had thought of Misaki masturbating in front of him before but never did he picture it like this. Right now he was so unbearably turned on! He had to have Misaki!<p>

Akihiko moved fast and thrust his tongue into Misaki's mouth, earning a moan of approval.

_He had been thinking of ME when he came...ME._

Akihiko became impossibly harder at his own thought and Misaki's mewls of pleasure. He got down in front of the boy and engulfed the youngers member in his mouth. Misaki screamed. Akihiko ran his tongue along the underside before teasing the very tip, digging his tongue into the slit and then finally sucking him off. Misaki was tugging on his hair insistently then, demanding him up. Reluctantly (he wanted to make Misaki come again) Akihiko brought his face to yet another surprise. Misaki pulled Akihiko into a demanding kiss of his own.

_Why do you always manage to shock me?_

By now Misaki started to unbuckle Akihiko's pants and with a slight chuckle and smirk Akihiko complied and released them himself, pants and boxers pooling at his ankles. Misaki saw this and blushed but quickly recovered and finished undoing Akihiko's shirt. Akihiko leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Misaki...I love you."<p>

He'd said it as he'd leaned in and Misaki felt the words burn into his ear and travel to his heart. He's always denied those words in the past, fought Usagi-san saying them, but today he didn't have it in him. He wanted the man in front of him more than anything. He wanted him always. Misaki, blushing, knew what he felt and knew that he needed to express it.

"Usagi-san...I-I love you too."

Akihiko paused at this, eyes wide and full of love and adoration. It lasted just a moment but it was enough to make Misaki feel as if he was the only person in the entire world in Akihiko's eyes. Akihiko plunged in then with renewed vigor as his fingers found their way to Misaki's entrance. Misaki, for his part, didn't flinch or voice any complaints to the uncomfortable feeling.

_Why should I? _He thought. _I love this man. I want everything about him. I'll probably never be able to deny him._

* * *

><p>Akihiko finished preparing his young lover and then positioned himself at Misaki's entrance. This boy was his everything. He wanted, needed him. Looking into his lover's eyes for any signs of pain but seeing only love (much to his joy) Akihiko pushed himself in. He gasped slightly when he was fully inside, nothing would ever beat the feeling of being completely one with his Misaki.<p>

After a moments pause to adjust, Akihiko began to slowly thrust into Misaki.

"Ahhhh...Usa...Usagi...san..aahhhhhhhh!"

Akihiko picked up his speed, thrusting harder and faster. When Misaki screamed he knew he'd hit the right spot and began hitting it repetitively while biting his ear and neck. Kissing anything he could reach and pumping Misaki in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god! Usagi! Ahhhhhh..ah...nnn...ahhhhhh! I'm..I'm c-coming! Akihiko!"

* * *

><p>Misaki came hard and Akihiko felt the liquid pour onto his stomache. Misaki's muscles clenched around him and he came quickly after, Misaki's clenching and unclenching muscles taking everything he had.<p>

Misaki sat listening to the heavy breathing of himself and Akihiko. Normally he'd be embarrassed to still be so close to the man but today he couldn't find it in himself. All he could feel was overwhelming love and admiration of the man in front of him. For the first time in all of their time together, Misaki spoke first.

"A-Akihiko...I love you."

Akihiko's eyes widened at having his first name used but it was quickly replaced with the biggest smile Misaki had ever seen on his face. Akihiko leaned in and kissed Misaki gently on the lips.

"I love you too Misaki."

Misaki smiled at the repeated phrase.

"Let's go home."


End file.
